


Taking Some Time

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus and Alec take some time for themselves.





	Taking Some Time

Alec's breath is hot against his neck as he buries his face there with a huffed out sigh. Magnus smiles for it, cradling the back of his head and turning just enough to kiss where he can reach, then sliding his hand down Alec's back to rest just above his ass as he adjusts his legs, and clenches to feel him inside.

"That better?" he asks, smiling again at the kiss that accompanies Alec's mumbled, _uh huh_. "Are you glad we took some time?"

"This is _exactly_ the kind of time I needed to take," Alec says with a kiss just beneath his jaw as he props himself up to look at him, smiling as he nudges Magnus' legs a little further apart with his knees.

"Then, we should enjoy it."

"I am," Alec agrees, holding Magnus' gaze as he withdraws from him, lips parting as he slides back in.

Alec is beautiful to watch when they're like this together, the intensity of his expression never failing to add to the heat beginning to build in Magnus' gut. He indulges in just watching for a few seconds before stirring his hips to meet him, smiling as Alec first brushes his thumb against his temple then pitches a little to the side to reach for his hand.

"I could stay like this all day," Alec tells him as he softly presses his hand back against the pillow in a loose grip.

"We can."

"You feel too good to be anywhere else," Alec adds just before bending down to kiss him. Magnus swirls his thumb over the back of Alec's hand and tilts his chin up for another kiss. And they indulge in losing themselves in one another, trading kisses and soft smiles as they move together unhurried, with not a single thought for anything else.

Magnus would happily spend entire days like this, with nothing else to think about but the feel of Alec stroking into him and his kisses alternating between his lips and neck. No reason to speed things up or any urgent place to be, and nothing to distract them. The only other noise aside from theirs whatever backdrop is outside. Today it's waves, crashing repeatedly against the beach through an open window, this impromptu retreat away from everything and everyone something needed by them both. And as Alec mouths at his neck with a soft groan, Magnus is already thinking of all the ways they can enjoy themselves for the rest of their stay.

"Alexander," he whispers, sweeping his free hand down over Alec's ass and parting his cheeks, teasing a finger against his hole, "what would you say to a repeat of this out on the beach later?"

"You mean… out on the sand?" Alec asks, tilting his hips back as Magnus presses into him.

"Yes."

"So you can complain about sand getting in unfortunate places?" Alec teases.

"More like, so we can be together like this breathing in fresh sea air. Nothing but the breeze on our skin."

"Well. When you put it like _that_ ," Alec whispers, angling his hips back again only to drive into him a little harder, and humming pleased with himself when Magnus calls out.

"Just there," Magnus urges, pressing his feet a little firmer into the bed.

"Here?" Alec asks with a triumphant smile as he stirs his hips and strikes at his prostate at the exact angle he knows Magnus likes.

Magnus tries to form a word in answer but Alec's too good at this, knows precisely how to keep moving and just how often to do it. Magnus' only answer is a series of whimpered out groans, his toes curling into the sheets as that pleasured heat builds in him.

Alec ducks to kiss him, a teasing bite against the corner of his mouth before chasing his tongue, his own muffled moans trembling against his lips. Magnus can feel the tension in Alec's thighs and stomach for resisting the urge not to go faster, smiling to himself when Alec tears his mouth away and goes back to mouthing at his neck and shoulder in an attempt to distract himself.

Magnus goes as directed when Alec unslots their fingers and holds himself up enough to grab Magnus' thighs, wrapping them around his waist. Alec's groan against his neck as he begins driving into him leaves Magnus sweeping his hands over Alec's back and urging him deeper. Alec shifts just enough to kiss him, his eyes half-lidded and lips parted in that exact way Magnus loves seeing.

"The first time we did this, you looked so confused," he teases, raising a hand to run his thumb down the length of Alec's brow.

"Yeah," Alec says with a huff as he chases his hand to kiss it, "that's 'cos I didn't know anything could feel this good."

Alec emphasizes his words with a stir of his hips that leaves them both groaning, and claims another kiss.

"And the first time I touched you," Magnus says when Alec pulls back, "the first time I got my hands on you; the _noises_ you were making."

Alec smiles, snaps his hips hard and eagerly watches Magnus' face as he arches up with a groan. "What about it?"

"I love listening to you let go."

"Then. Out on the beach later. You can do anything to me you like," Alec teases, with another kiss.

"Oh. I intend to," Magnus assures him, lost between the thought of sinking into Alec and Alec actually being in him, his words trailing off into a deep groan.

"Look," Alec insists suddenly, dropping their foreheads together and arching so Magnus knows to look between them.

Magnus watches as Alec slides into him, his stomach clenching for knowing just how much Alec likes to watch. He drops his legs from Alec's waist and splays them a little further apart to give him a better view, smiling at Alec's answering groan.

"And the first time I _tasted_ you," Magnus whispers, his eyes closing for the way Alec whimpers and thrusts into him. "I thought you might jump off the couch."

"So good," Alec stutters out before dropping his face back into Magnus' neck and driving into him harder still.

Magnus chases every snap of his hips, gasping out encouragement to spur him on. He calls out hard when Alec shifts again to prop himself up better and slots his hand down between them to wrap around his cock.

"I can…" he begins to offer with a nudge at Alec's side that is bat away, and a swirled thumb over his head steals anything he might have tried to say.

Alec kneels back up trailing his fingers over Magnus' chest before gripping at his thigh. He stops moving, staring back at Magnus as he works him over, then topples forward to brace against the bed and starts driving into him again. Magnus reaches out to stroke a hand over Alec's chest then up his arm before dropping it back again, tucking both hands beneath their pillows.

"Just gonna watch, huh?" Alec says with a smirk, not waiting for an answer as he snaps his hips and adjusts his hand on Magnus.

Magnus rolls his hips up to meet him and lets out a broken groan at the perfect strike against his prostate accompanied by the exact grip he likes. Alec's breath is coming out in stuttered gasps as he chases his own pleasure, licking his lips before ducking for a kiss that he can't sustain for how close he's getting. His hand is slowing on Magnus one moment as his hips buck of their own accord, then is speeding up and stroking him fast the next, the blissed-out expression on his face only giving way to one of pure focus for a few seconds before it's changing back again.

" _Magnus_ ," he manages to call out before stilling and grinding into Magnus with a soft groan, with Magnus sure he can feel every spurt inside him as Alec comes.

Magnus watches Alec slump forward a little and stop moving altogether as he catches his breath, and smiles when he looks back up at him. But he has no time to say anything for the way Alec presses firmer into him and begins to work him faster, smiling for every groan falling from Magnus' lips and the way his feet are beginning to slip against the bed.

Magnus darts a look at Alec's hand on him then looks back at his face, that pleasure coiling in him hard enough to steal all his concentration. He arches up, breath coming out in short sharp pants, gripping on to Alec's hand when he holds it out and squeezing.

Alec adjusts on his knees a little and the angle leaves Magnus whining, then watching himself slip through the grip of Alec's fingers. His stomach is rippling, feet slipping as he's teetering on the edge. And then Alec twists his hand and presses his thumb into this perfect spot that leaves him calling out, groaning as he watches himself spill over Alec's hand.

Magnus presses his head back into the pillows, moaning softly to himself as Alec continues to stroke him through his orgasm, and smiles up at him without opening his eyes when Alec pitches forward for a kiss.

"You okay?" Alec whispers against his temple, with Magnus capable only of a hum and nod in response.

"Very," he manages to blurt out, eyes still closed as he concentrates on the kisses and nuzzles to his face.

"Gonna wait here for me?" Alec asks with a longer kiss to his temple.

"I have no desire to go anywhere at all," Magnus replies, only opening his eyes and lifting his head enough to watch Alec withdraw from him, then stretching out against the bed as he slides off it.

He listens to Alec use the bathroom, smiles as he mutters to himself about finding a towel. Then goes as guided when Alec kneels his way onto the bed to clean him up, kissing a _thank you_ into his chest as he rolls over when he's done.

"Wanna sleep for a while?" Alec asks as he wraps his arms around him and gets comfortable, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Already sleeping," Magnus sighs, nuzzling against him and getting comfortable. Closing his eyes and sinking into Alec's embrace.


End file.
